It's All Your Fault
by Mrs. Fillion
Summary: Katherine and Mike were high school sweethearts, but something happened between them. What happens when they meet again 16 years later and Katherine has a daughter? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"New neighbor?" Gabrielle Solis asked as she walked over to her group of friends looking at what used to be Mike Delfino's home.

"Was it the moving van or the sold sign on the front lawn that gave it away?" Lynette asked her and gave a slight smile as Gabrielle smacked her playfully on the arm.

"I wonder if this is them." Bree says as she sees a car pulling up.

A lady, around their age, gets out. She has black heels on with a black pencil skirt and a red v-neck sweater on. She has beautiful long curly, auburn hair. She looks to be in her thirties like the rest of the ladies. She removes her sunglasses, looks back in the car and says something to the other person(s) in it. A teenager with long, straight, brown hair steps out next. The woman puts her arm around the girl who looks to be her daughter.

The girls look for someone else, a husband, to come out next, but no such luck.

"God, she's gorgeous and single! That's just great." Susan grumbles as she continues to look at the family. "Susan, how exactly would that affect you? Mike adores you." Gabrielle tells her and Susan smiles, "I know."

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves?" Bree asks and looks ate each of them.

The four women walk over to 4356 Wisteria Lane and knock on the door. The woman answers is, "Hello, can I help you ladies with something?" She brushes her hair behind her ears. "Um, we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood and introduce ourselves."

"Come in, I'll make some lemonade." The woman flashes a gorgeous smile. All the women step past her and she leads then to the kitchen.

"Oh, this is Lynette, Gabrielle, and Susan. I'm Bree." Bree points to each lady then extends her arm for the woman to shake. "I'm Katherine and this…" Katherine grabs hold of her daughter as she walks by, "Is my daughter, Emma." Katherine rubs her arm a little then lets her go back upstairs.

"Excuse me for asking, but you don't have a husband?" Susan asks with curiosity.

"I don't. Not even seeing anyone." Katherine chuckles a little and begins pouring some lemonade in each of the five glasses.

"And Emma's father?" Susan blurts out, without thinking.

"Susan!" Bree slaps her arm and starts to apologize, but Katherine starts taking first.

"Emma's father is a self righteous jerk who doesn't deserve to know his daughter."

"Sorry for asking." Susan apologizes and blushes a little.

"Don't apologize, you were just curious. A lot of people are like that." Katherine hands everyone a glass of homemade lemonade and they continue talking for the next hour.


	2. Parties & Jealousy

The next day Katherine and Emma went to each of the women's houses to invite them to a housewarming party they were throwing. Susan's house was the last stop and by then Emma was complaining because she wanted to get home.

"Oh, hey Katherine! What can I help you with?" Susan asks and motions for Katherine and Emma to come in.

"We just came to invite you to a housewarming party we're throwing tomorrow afternoon." Katherine tells her and watches Susan's face light up.

"I love parties! We'll be there! That is if it's alright if I bring my family…" Susan carefully asked, afraid Katherine would say no.

"Of course! All are welcome." Katherine finishes as someone begins to come down the stairs.

"Susan, I'm out of shaving cream." Susan's husband says as he comes into full view. Katherine's mouth, as well as Mike's, drops open when they see each other.

"Katherine…" Mike is barely able to get her name out of his mouth.

"It's me." She looks anywhere but at him.

"What are you doing here, in my house?" Mike looks intensely at her, trying to get an answer before she can answer herself.

"We moved into the house across the street." Katherine gestures between herself and Emma.

"Who's this?" Mike looks the girl up and down.

"This is my daughter, Emma. She's about to turn sixteen." Katherine places her arm around her daughter as she can see Mike thinking about what she just said, as she knew he would.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Susan asks.

"Yeah, we were uh, high school sweethearts. That's what we were labeled anyways." Mike chuckles as he sees Susan getting upset.

"We were each other's first love and first well, you know." What Katherine has just said makes Susan even more angry and this time Katherine can see it.

"Anyways, we really must be going." Katherine says and ushers her daughter out the door.


	3. Accusations

That night Katherine sat on her window seat in her bedroom with a glass or red wine, thinking about the past. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were tear stained; it was obvious she had been crying.

"_How could you do this to me! I thought what we had was forever!" _

This moment truly ruined Katherine's life. She never got over what he did to her and probably never would. He made her a nonbeliever in all things she thought she believed it. That's why she hated him. She thought she wouldn't ever be able to find love again. Then she got married to Adam and starts to believe again, that is until he did the same thing. Stupid men and their stupid sexed up brains and penises.

"_It is forever, why are you so upset? What did I do?" _

The worst part of it all: He wasn't even able to admit what he had done. What he did hurt like hell and she didn't ever want to experience that pain again, but she did with Adam. Katherine was now as cautious with her heart as she ever was. It was still mending from her previous two loves.

Katherine was awoken from her thought by a knock at the door. She looks to her watch, "Ten O'clock, who could that be this late?" She got up and went to the door.

"Mike,"

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked with an annoyed tone. He was really the last person on the planet she wanted to talk to. She couldn't believe that of all the people on the planet he was the one she moved across the street from.

"I have a question." Mike hesitantly tells her, he can see her anger rising, although he wasn't sure why.

"Well, spit it out. I'm not going to be listening to you much longer." Katherine lets out a big sigh and drops her shoulders.

"Is Emma mine?" Mike looks her straight in the eyes. He did this because when he did he could always tell when she was lying. Little did he know Katherine had become and expert at lying over the past sixteen years.

"No!" Katherine rolled her eyes. How dare he march over here, so late, and ask such an absurd question.

"Katherine, she's sixteen. We were together sixteen years ago…" Mike implies.

"Yeah, I know, don't remind me. That doesn't mean that she's yours."

"Wait, is this why your mom pulled you out of school? Because I got you pregnant?" Mike moves closer to her as he starts to feel extremely bad.

"Mike, she's not yours. Don't you think I would have told you if she was?"

"I don't know. One minute we were in love and the next you just disappeared. I went to your house, but your neighbor told me you had moved. I don't even know who you are anymore." Mike looks her up and down. It was true, earlier when he saw her he wasn't even sure if it was her, but deep inside he knew.

"I'm not the person I was sixteen years ago so why don't you go back home to that wife of yours and pretend that I don't even exist." Katherine tries to close the door, but Mike's strength is greater.

"You're right; I don't know who you are. You've become this cold hearted bitch and you won't let anyone in, I can tell." With those last words, Mike descends back to his house, his life, his everything. A life without Katherine. What hurts more than a life with him is a life without him. She was still in love with him, but she wasn't going to let it show and she wasn't about to let her feelings get in the way of everything she had going for her.


End file.
